Kohona's Chosen
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Born with a strange red crystal, Naruko Uzumaki has never been normal. In fact, for the first several years of her life, she's been in a coma with a strange, green pixel like pigment over her skin. Upon waking up, it's found that she's like an angel! With the guidance of another, watch her grow into a splendid shinobi, with the skills of an angel. The skills, of the Chosen.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I make no money writing this.

 **Info**

In this story, Naruko will be born with a strange, red gem… And, unknown as to why, people around the Elemental Nations are born… different, or change after coming into contact with strange items. And different items still become hidden across the lands.

Now, I'm just gonna say that the Elemental Nations are much larger due to increased landmass from canon, to account for several places from Tales of Symphonia.

Anyway, before I confuse anyone more than I probably already have, on to the story! I'll tell ya more later!

 **Info End!**

Ten year old Naruko Uzumaki lay in her bed at the hospital, unconscious as the outline of a golden choker and bright red gem glowed about her neck, the core of the spectral gem seeming to twinkle…

Hidden under bandages and the girls' hospital gown, sickly green spots were slowly disappearing from her skin, leaving smooth if somewhat pink healed flesh. As soon as the last of it had disappeared, her eyes flew open as a gasp tore from her throat, heart rate shooting through the roof. As soon as the girls' eyes had opened, a figure in the corner disappeared. No sooner had the girl sat up, was she firmly pushed back down and shushed softly by a person in a white ANBU cloak bearing a green palm, face mask covering the bottom half of their face.

The neck of Naruko's gown was pulled down swiftly as the girl was calmed and lying down, revealing that the strange choker and the red gem the girl had been born with were both quite solid around the girls' neck. This was strange, and somewhat troubling, as there seemed no way to remove the choker, and therefore likely the gem.

Naruko was calm after a moment, taking deep breaths, body shaking occasionally as she adjusted to being awake and having her eyes open. By the time the girl could still her gaze, the door to her room had opened, and an old man in white robes with red trim, with a similar hat bearing the kanji for Fire, stepped into the room.

He looked greatly relieved to see the blond girl awake, and once she saw him, she seemed happy to see him again. "Naruko-chan… Finally awake I see~." He almost sighed, relief clear in his voice and his stance. She was awake, and that at least was good.

"Jiji!" The girl cried, sounding perfectly fine, which was somewhat of a shock, since the girl had been in a coma of sorts for about five years, afflicted with a strange disease they knew nothing about, or how to cure. It seemed as if she had never had it at all!

Motioning for the medic ANBU to release Naruko, the old man chuckled softly as the girl immediately sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Even though she sounded as if she were fine, she fell after getting out of the bed, losing her balance and falling flat on her face.

This of course made the both the old man and the medic ANBU sweatdrop, as the girl had let out a small sound something like 'higu' as she'd fallen.

"Ouch!" She cried with a pout, getting to her knees and rubbing at her nose. Chuckling softly, the old man moved to help her up, steadying her as she seemed to try and find her balance. It took a while, but she managed to do it soon enough, standing on her own, yet stretching with the help of the medic ANBU.

"Jiji! I missed you!" She yells finally, hopping up rushing into the old man's arms as soon as she was able, bringing a smile to the old man's face. "Ahah, I've missed you too Naruko-chan~. I just knew you would wake up eventually… I'm glad!" He told the girl, a sad smile on his face as he ran his hand over the blonde's head.

Reaching up, Naruko touched the gem at her neck, giving a far off look, before shaking her head with a smile, "Its fine Jiji! I'm okay, better than ever, really!" She spoke, looking up at her Jiji again. Of course, the man didn't miss the look on the girls face. "You seem fine… But are you really okay Naruko? You just woke up from a five year coma!"

That made Naruko blink, a sad look passing over her face, before she slapped her cheeks and shook her head, surprising the old man. "I'm fine! Or, I will be; Jiji I wanna go to the Ninja Academy!" She cried, a fire in her eyes that surprised the old man. Sighing however, he reached up to fix his hat on his head and take an exasperated breath.

"Naruko-chan, you'd be at a disadvantage if we put you with others your age, and it would seem insulting to stick you with those younger than you…" The wise old man spoke, but Naruko shook her head, giving the old man a smile, "That won't be a problem Jiji! Look!" She excitedly pulled the right shoulder of her gown down, making the old man blink and the medic ANBU face palm.

However, instead of what the old man expected, despite the girls seeming recovery, he saw smooth unblemished flesh. And he quickly had the girl covered back up before he could see anything he shouldn't, making Naruko just blink, before giggling softly. "My… My body's different, Jiji… I… well…" Instead of speaking any further, Naruko just took a step back from the old man and put her hands together, one hand enclosed in the other as if in prayer.

Hiruzen Sarutobi and the medic ANBU both took a step back, eyes wide as pink wings of light sprouted from Naruko's back, the girl rising to float a few inches off the floor. The girl had a sad smile on her face, one hand raised as she looked at it, as if wondering if it was truly her own. "I'm different now…" She told, lowering her hand and willing her wings away, landing nimbly on her feet.

"I'm stronger, tougher, faster… With a little work I'm sure I can even surpass everyone else in my class!" She told happily, once more excited. "As to other things, mainly why I'm like this now… I had help when I was out… Someone really kind… Jiji… W-why didn't you tell me about the fox?"

Hiruzen stiffened, dozens of thoughts flying through his head, before he sighed and motioned for the girl to sit back at her hospital bed. Once she was seated with a glass of water, the old man sighed again, looking at her as he spoke up.

"I had hoped to give you a normal child hood… but it seems that's no longer an option… I apologize, Naruko. Now, let me tell you, before you say anything, you are not in any way the demon you contain. I Have absolute faith in the Yondaime's seal."

This made Naruko tear up a bit, before she smiled and wiped away her tears, her wings coming back out in her happiness, bringing a small smile to the old Sarutobi's face. The medic ANBU then decided to check out the girl fully, shooing her Hokage out of the room, before having the girl strip.

 **...!**

The next morning had Naruko standing in front of the academy, a note in her hands as she moved to enter the building. Finding her way was slow, but eventually she arrived in front of the correct door, knocking only to have it answered by a man with brown hair done up in a spikey high ponytail.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" No sooner had the man asked the question, had Naruko thrust the note in her hands at him, hoping for him to take it and read it. At least that's what she'd been told to have him do when she saw him.

"Hm? . . . . . ." His face paled, but he steadied himself and stepped aside. Naruko hadn't been expecting that once the man found out who she was, but she was glad nothing bad happened, stepping into the room tentatively and fidgeting a bit. All the other kids were staring at her, wondering who she was and no doubt wondering what she was there for.

"Class, at attention! We have a new student joining us today, so treat her well, got it?!" He told them, voice full of authority. "Hai sensei!" Was the general response. Obedient kids, huh?

"Okay, please introduce yourself to the class. Name, likes, dislikes, and general skills. They may just be working with you some day, so you must learn about each other." Iruka instructed, once more standing in front of the class, where he usually stood during class.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. My likes are gardening, fighting, and learning new things. My dislikes are bad people and those who don't try to understand others before mindlessly hating them. My general skills are unique, in that they mostly act as power ups to others, or healing. I have some offensive skills too, but… I'm not too sure about using them on comrades… Ah, my weapon of choice is the Chakram! Though, I don't have any at the moment, Eheh~."

Sweatdropping but giving the girl a round of applause, the students mimicking, Iruka placed a hand on her head, getting her to look up at him. "Well Naruko-san, it seems you'll be in my care for now. My name is Iruka Umino, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 **...**

Sitting and waiting her turn, Naruko watched excitedly as the other students fought, nothing too complicated so far, but she was eager for her turn to show off her own moves. She had learned a surprising amount while in a coma, and she had plenty of stuff she could do… with a little practice that was.

Finally, after the current two finished up, a pink haired girl whom had been soundly beaten by a brown haired boy with red marks on his cheeks.

"Uzumaki Naruko vs Sasuke Uchiha. Please step up and assume fighting stances."

Giggling and hopping up to the ring, the others started whispering about how unfair the matchup was, the girl being new and all. Not much faith was had in the new girl, despite how easily she'd been accepted into the class. They were in their final year after all.

Putting on a tough face, Naruko smiled at her opponent who stood across from her with a disinterested look on his face. That is, till wings of light suddenly sprouted on Naruko's back, making everyone take a collective step back. "Don't count me out just cause I'm not trained up as a shinobi yet!"

"A-ahem. Um, combatants ready? Fight!"

Iruka took a step back, and instead of Sasuke making the first move, Naruko did so, flying at the boy quickly and throwing a punch that he thought to block. Bad choice.

As soon as the girls fist made contact with Sasuke's blocking forearms, the boys eyes widened and a snap was heard before he went flying back as if he'd just been hit by Tsunade of the Sannin herself. Everyone's eyes widened, jaws dropping all over the courtyard as Sasuke groaned, imprinted in the wall bordering the school.

"Um, W-winner… Uzumaki Naruko. Would someone please help Sasuke-san to the infirmary?" As a blonde girl and the pink haired girl rushed over to the downed boy, Iruka walked over to Naruko with a stern look on his face. "Uzumaki-san, a great performance, but in the future could you please refrain from almost breaking your opponents forearms?" To say nothing of the girls seemingly freakish strength.

"E-eheheheh, Sorry Sensei. I guess I still need some practice, I don't know my own strength~." She told, her wings disappearing, the girl giving a small bow. "That's fine, simply show more caution when fighting a comrade. That aside however… Good job, I don't know where you got that strength from, but it should make you quite a fearsome shinobi once you catch up to everyone else."

Smiling brightly, our blonde heroine couldn't help but rush off to try and fraternize with her new classmates.

 **...**

Sorry again for such a short chapter, but it's hard to get past this mark, you know?


End file.
